1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of abrasion and more particularly to a flexible file and file dispenser system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art systems have provided sandpaper and files for a variety of applications. Normally files are made of metal and cut to various lengths and thicknesses while sandpaper is generally made by attaching an abrasive material to one or more surfaces of a sheet of paper. Both files and sandpaper can be found with different levels of abrasiveness.
It is known in the art to supply kits containing sandpaper for different special purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,644 teaches a kit for repairing paint blemishes where sandpaper is supplied in small strips. These strips can be kept in special containers or in a matchbook-like holder.
It is also known in the art to mount sandpaper on sanding blocks of various shapes or in different types of holder tools. It is also known in the art to dispense sandpaper from roles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,990 teaches a sandpaper holder tool that is an example of tools known in the art.
The great problem with prior art files and sandpaper is that files are too rigid to get into tight spaces to perform fine wood or metal finishing. On the other hand, sandpaper, while flexible, is unwieldy and also difficult to use in a tight space. When sandpaper is mounted on a tool or block, the sandpaper becomes totally rigid and again unusable in tight spaces where flexibility is necessary.
What is needed is a flexible file that has a surface like sandpaper but more rigid than a piece of sandpaper, yet less rigid that a metal file. This flexible file should allow a solution where one can sand or file in a tight space under controlled pressure. These flexible files could be supplied in a web that is dispensed from a handy dispenser or any other convenient dispensing means.